1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to personal communication systems, and more particularly, to the downloading of tone data to a mobile terminal to enable the playing of the tones in association with a particular telephone number.
2. Description of Related Art
The ever expanding list of services available via personal communication services (PCS) systems have provided PCS users with the ability to select a number of services from their mobile telephone unit in addition to the standard telephone communication services. A number of these services require the user to view some type of graphical or alphanumeric display upon the mobile telephone unit. Having to view the display can in some cases be inconvenient, for example, if the user happens to be driving, if the telephone is located in the user's pocket or briefcase, or if the user is involved in activity precluding the use of their hands. Thus, it would be beneficial to enable the user to know who is calling without having to check the calling number display.
In other cases using existing PCS technologies, the user may have more than one telephone number associated with a particular mobile telephone unit, for example, a personal telephone number and a business telephone number. The user can benefit by knowing whether the personal or business number has been called by the use of an indicator that does not require the user to look at the phone. This will enable the user to answer the mobile telephone unit differently based upon whether the business number or personal number was called. Thus, a mobile telephone unit providing the user with the option to select and download new tones to be used for different call scenarios would provide an ease of use and flexibility that would greatly benefit the user.